Zone Effects
Blessed Enemies Blessed Enemies have a protective aura that works like armor. Cursed Enemies Cursed Enemies have a chance to inflict a curse when they score a hit. This reduces your chance to hit. Currently, only Pyramid zones have cursed enemies. Elemental Penalties Zones with Elemental Penalties (Earth Penalty, Fire Penalty, etc.) cause your effective elemental bonuses to be significantly reduced by a specific percentage. Inspect the relevant Elemental bonus on it Traits tab to see the exact percentage. Fast Enemies Fast enemies are significantly harder to run away from. Lost Zones with the Lost effect have a chance the cause you to become lost each time you explore. When this happens, your scene number is reduced instead of increased, causing you to spend more time in the zone. The new scene you arrive at has a 50% chance that you cannot not search it, signifying that you have already been through that area and circled back. Currently, only Labyrinth zones have Lost. Ravage Zones with Ravage cause 1 extra fatigue damage for every level of Ravage each time a character would take fatigue. Currently, only Crypt zones have the Ravage effect. Spoil Spoil zones have a chance for potions and food to spoil each time you enter a new scene. Currently, only Crypt zones have spoil. Strong Enemies Strong enemies deal significantly increased damage. Swarm Zones with Swarm have an increased chance to spawn enemies in each scene. Swarm starts with a +5% spawn chance at level 1 and increase with each level up to a maximum of 40% increase. Currently, only Cave zones have the Swarm effect. Tough Enemies Tough enemies have significantly increased Health. Toxic Enemies Toxic enemies have a chance to deal poison when they hit you. Currently, only Crypt zones have Toxic Enemies. Toxin Zones with toxin have some sort of toxic environment that causes damage each time you expend energy (searching, exploring, etc). Currently, only Crypt zones have Toxin. Traps Zones with Traps have a chance to trigger a random type of trap in each scene. The chance to trigger a trap begins at 5% at level 1 and increases to a maximum of 45% chance. Castles, Labyrinths, Temples and Pyramids all have the Traps zone effect, but Castles have the highest level traps. Acid Trap Acid traps deal a set amount of damage and fatigue (roughly half as much damage as a spike trap and half as much fatigue as a pit trap). These can be dodged. Alarm Alarms are a special trap that deals no damage or fatigue. They cannot be dodged and invincibility does not block their effect. Once triggered, the Swarm effect in the zone increases significantly. This lasts until a new zone is entered. Arrow Trap These traps trigger and deal a random amount of damage. These have the capability to deal the largest damage, but can be dodged. Net Trap Net traps don't cause any damage but require energy to get out. These have a minimum and maximum fatigue cost and can be dodged. Invincibility does not block a net trap. Pit Trap Pit traps deal a small amount of damage, and require energy to climb out. These can be dodged and invincibility will only block the damage. Poison Gas Trap Triggering a poison trap will cause you to become poisoned for a short duration. These traps cannot be dodged. Invincibility does not block a poison gas trap. Spike Trap Spike traps deal a set amount of damage when triggered, somewhere between the minimum and maximum damage that an arrow trap can deal. These can also be dodged.